


The Curse of Camelot

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana is haunted because of her magic she cannot control yet. And Uther's law remains a threat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curse of Camelot

Morgana shivered... she didn't understand what was just happening. The window simply shattered... Morgana was standing near the wardrobe on the other side of the room... she was scared. Morgana sat on the floor and hugged her shivering knees. Her eyes released some tears. What is happening? Is there any magic on Camelot? And why is it taking over me? Aren't my nightmares enough? Why is this happening to me?  
Gwen entered the chamber and spotted Morgana crying in the corner. "My lady... what happened? The nightmares? Are they back?" Morgana was shaking with sobs, tears washing her face, pouring black fear. "I'm scared, Gwen," she whispered. Gwen looked into Morgana's face. Her green eyes were gleaming, fixing the wardrobe. Suddenly the wardrobe exploded, throwing the lethal pieces of wood all around. Morgana's look was full of hopeless horror. Gwen watched her with contempt. She rose to her feet and squeemishly stepped away from Morgana. "What is happening, Gwen? I want to wake up from this nightmare. Please!" "Of course, my lady... I... I will go to Gaius, I'll get you something." Gwen hurried out of the chamber. Morgana kept crying.  
Suddenly the door flew wide open. The armed guards of Camelot entered Morgana's chamber. "What are you doing?", started Morgana. "Leave my chambers, please." Agravaine entered the chamber. "Lady Morgana, you are under arrest." Morgana stared at Agravaine for a while. "Excuse me? I am king's ward..." Uther appeard in the chamber door: "Not anymore. Morgana, you are accused of sorcery. Therefore you will be judged and - if found guilty - also executed by the law." Gwen apeared behind Uther's back.  
"You little treacherous serpent," hissed Morgana and grabbed the sword hanging on the wall. It was unexpected, so Morgana slithered out of the chamber quite easily. Now she's a refugee... Runaway from Camelot. She's almost behind the gates. Just pass this bridge. Morgana was slowly running out of breath. But she can make it. She knows she can make it. She... ah... No...  
The guard was hiding and when Morgana - a poor, harmless, confused lady - was passing by, he stroke her, his sword piercing her right under the right lung. Ah, you coward. You call yourself a knight? Ah, help me - anybody... it hurts. Please!  
Morgana wasn't able to control her powers. But her emotions were. Her mix of fear, pain and hatred exploded. The soldier was thrown into the air, dropping his sword to Morgana's feet. He flew over the edge and fell into the abbys beneath the bridge. Morgana picked the sword up and hurried into the woods. She'd been playing there since her childhood. She can hide in there.  
The army took hounds. Let's prey for the enchantress, thougth Uther.  
Morgana kept stumbling over the roots, her hands were shredded soon... but she didn't care. She just wanted to save herself. Suddenly a hand fell upon her shoulder. Morgause closed her eyes and expected the fatal wound to appear.  
"Sister," whispered someone into her ear. Morgana saw Morgause for the first time, but she knew she's her sister. Morgana gladly kissed Morgause's lip. "Thank you, sister." Morgause caressed Morgana's cheek and then she produced her sword: "We have to hurry. I will cover you. Go!" Morgana set up to run. Morgause followed her, holding her sword tightly. I will die for you, baby, thought Morgause.  
Uther waited in the throne room. A messenger entered: "Sire, the prophethess has ran into the forests. We will seek her, but it could take days." Uther frowned. "I won't allow any sorcerer survive in my kingdom. Use the trebuchets. Burn that forests down!"  
Morgana was in the dead end - in front of her stood the walls of an ancient monastery. And kingsmen were coming. Morgana closed her eyes, but Morgause just twisted her sword: "I will defend you, sister. This is your fortress until I am here. Impenetrable fortress." Morgana hid behind the column. She wanted to help Morgause somehow, but she couldn't... she was still unable to control her magic.  
A huge rock, flung from the trebuchet, rushed onto the glade, tearing everything down. Morgause was thrown into the woods. When she rose to her feet again, she saw a soldier, piercing Morgana's abdomen with his sword. Morgause yelled and the soldier was thrown against the huge, firm fir by her magic, crushing his bones to dust. Morgause ran towards Morgana, who fell on her back and tried to breathe. Morgause's eyes filled with tears. "I love you."  
Morgana tried to reply, drops of blood veiled her lips as she tried to breathe... "I... love you... too, my... sister. Please... don't let th... this... be. Re... revenge me." Morgause cried as Morgana caressed her face and whispered her final words.  
Even though Morgana fought for her breath, Morgause knew the meaning of the words gasped... the vengeance upon Gwen is inevitable. Terrible things must be done. And Camelot will pay. The bloodshed is coming. And when you, Uther Pendragon, are slowly perishing in cramps after watching your kingdom's demise, someone's voice will mock in the wind. And you, Guinevere... You will pray you were never born, I swear.


End file.
